Sharing a Room
by AsaAki
Summary: Bel and Fran had to stay in the same room for a night and Fran irritates Bel to the point that he would do anything to shut Fran up


"Like I said...WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THIS FROG?" Bel shouted and pointed to Fran.

"Please don't say this of me, Bel-sempai~ I'm a human and I have feelings too~" Fran sat on the floor, staring up at Bel with his sleepy-looking eyes.

Belphegor ignored Fran and continued bothering Lussuria about why he had to share a room with Fran. The pipe in Fran's room burst and flooded his room, so Fran had to share a room with Bel.

"Why can't Fran sleep with you guys?"

"Well Bel, calm down~you see, the rest of us all have big box weapons(the animals) so it's impossible for us to share our rooms with Fran. You have the smallest box weapon and I saw that your relationship with Fran seems to be the best so-"

"Oi Lussuria...which eye of yours saw that...I'm gonna throw this knife at that eye and-"

"BEL, JUST LET FRAN SLEEP WITH YOU FOR TONIGHT!" Squalo finally shouted. Bel looked over at Fran who was arranging the froggy hat on his head and clenched his fist.

"Oi Froggy, do you wanna sleep in the living room tonight? If not, follow me!" Bel turned and left the living room, while Fran stood up and followed behind Bel obediently.

"Oh, I didn't know Bel-sempai's room looked like this, it's much cleaner than I expected~" Fran said as he looked around Bel's room.

"You bastard...what did you mean by that..." Whatever Fran said seemed to irritate Bel and that was the reason Bel didn't want Fran to share the room with him. Bel might end up killing Fran before day broke.

"Bel-sempai~ your killing intent is so strong that it's suffocating, can you stop it?"

"Hn, best that it can suffocate you to death, so you won't continue irritating me."

"Ah, that's so mean of Bel-sempai~Yosh, I'm going to take off this hat now~" Fran's hands reached for the froggy hat on his head but three knives went through the hat.

"Take it down and you're dead."

"But I can't sleep without taking it off~"

"Then don't sleep."

"Then I shall continue my tour of Bel-sempai's room and see how a prince decorates his room~I might end up talking to myself the whole night and you can't sleep~Is it really alright, Bel-sempai?"

"Do that, and I swear you won't live to see the sun again."

"The tour of Bel-sempai's room-begins~" Fran said in the tone of a tour guide, just that his pitch remained completely flat. Bel's irritation grew as Fran went around his room, taking note of the different decorations and trying to come up with reasons as to why they were decorated this way. Finally, he lunged at Fran.

"Oi, Froggy, I need my precious sleep now. Can you afford to pay if this prince doesn't get enough sleep?"

"Bel-sempai, we are in such an awkward position~Could it be that you actually like guys?" Fran pointed out to Bel, who was pinning both his hands down and whose face was just inches away.

"Do you still refuse to shut up?"

"Bel-sempai, I-" Fran's sentence was interrupted by Bel's sudden kiss. Bel was irritated to the point that he would do anything to shut Fran up, even if it meant kissing him. But something was wrong. The longer they kissed, the more Bel felt he couldn't tear himself away from Fran. Bel removed the froggy head from Fran's head and ruffled Fran's green hair. Fran didn't seem shocked or surprised. Instead he kissed back and removed Bel's crown from his hair and his hands moved to under Bel's shirt and onto Bel's bare back, pulling Bel tighter to himself. They finally broke away and the two of them laid on the floor, catching their breaths.

"Was that a new form of punishment that won't waste your knives, Bel-sempai?" Fran asked, thinking that the kiss was just a punishment. Bel sat up straight and turned his head in Fran's direction. He never imangined that Fran was so stupid and obtuse as to think that the kiss was a punishment. Bel pondered over what Fran had said and decided to play along. It's true that he could enjoy himself, without sacrificing his knives.

"Ushishishi, how do you like the new punishment?" Bel asked, grinning.

"It's not fun as throwing knives~I like bending Bel-sempai's knives and throwing them away, so I can irritate you~" Fran took the knives from his froggy hat and started bending them and throwing them randomly around Bel's room, as to prove what he said just now.

Just as Fran was going to bend the third knife, Bel's hand grabbed Fran's wrist.

"Are you going to punish me again?" Fran glanced at Bel's wrist and asked.

"You're damn right. Lie on the bed." Bel pulled Fran up by his wrist and pointed towards his bed.

"Arare, I can sleep on Bel-sempai's bed?" Fran walked over and laid on the bed as told. Bel moved quickly to the bed and was on top of Fran in a second. His hands flew around Fran's coat and all the buttons were undone in a few seconds. Under the coat, Fran wore a singlet and his bottoms seemed to be shorts.

"Are those shorts?"

"Arare? Those are boxers, Bel-sempai. Haven't you seen them before?"

"Of course I have, I'm just asking to confirm what I'm seeing, froggy. They are in the way..." Bel reached inside his pocket and took out two knives. He hovered the knives in front of Fran's face before using them to slice through Fran's singlet and boxers.

"You've ruined my pyjamas Bel-sempai~" Bel stared at Fran's bare body and didn't hear anything Fran said. He didn't realise that Fran's skin was so fair and smooth, just like a girl's. His fingertips ran all the way down Fran's shoulder and he entwined his fingers in Fran's. The warmth travelling from Fran's hand to his finally made Bel think that Fran was not irritating for once.

Bel bent his head down and sucked on Fran's nipples. For once, Fran's voice went a pitch higher and Bel grinned at his own ability to make Fran change his pitch. He stopped and moved on to the lower part of Fran's body. With his one free hand, he rubbed Fran's cock gently. Seeing he had gotten no reaction from Fran, he rubbed faster and Fran let out a soft moan that was barely audible. Bel continued rubbing it until Fran spoke.

"B-Bel-sempai...I think I'm going to cum..."

"Then just cum."

"Your face will be dirtied."

"I don't care. Cum and blood are almost the same, they're both sticky." Bel rubbed Fran's cock at the fastest speed he could and Fran cummed all over Bel's face and hair. The hand that was rubbing Fran's cock was also covered in cum and Bel rubbed it between his fingers before licking his hand clean.

"Hmm, seems like this is stickier than blood...but more delicious." Bel grinned and looked back at Fran. He laid in the same position, looking at Bel. Bel unzipped his own pants in front of Fran and laid back on top of Fran. He thought that Fran was wet enough, so he just thrust his cock into Fran. As expected, Fran only moaned softly and did not resist. Bel did not once stop grinning when his cock was in Fran. He seemed very satisfied to see this side of Fran, who was always expressionless and irritated him.

"Bel-sempai, good morning." Fran greeted Bel when Bel sat down at the dining table for breakfast. Bel ignored Fran and took a bun from the bread basket. Suddenly, a slice of bread hit his face. Bel glared at Fran, and Fran just looked back at him with sleepy-looking eyes.

"You bastard...I'm going to punish you..." Bel reached into his pockets and took out a few knives.

"Arare? Bel-sempai, can you punish me like how you did yesterday? It's more fun like that~"

Bel's face turned tomato-red while the other Varia members looked at Bel and Fran in confusion, wondering what new punishment was so fun


End file.
